Things to come
by ArtemisMT
Summary: 'ooow, my head. It hurts like crazy'. Then I realised where I was, 'oh I can't believe this is happening' I thought as I watched my friends fighting for their life's, actually I could believe this was happening I should have known that my bad luck who strike again, I just didn't know it would be this soon. All I could do was watch as everything I cared about and loved get destroyed
1. The beginning of my end

OC POV:

It all started the day my parents told me that we were moving to Paris. I had argued with them that I didn't want to leave home, but I couldn't tell them a valid reason. How would you feel if your daughter just came up to you and said that she couldn't leave the one place where people were protected from her and her horrible misfortune; plus, who would protect London? I tried to find so many excuses why I couldn't leave but as usually they didn't listen to me, they never listen to what I want it was all about what was good for them, 'what they thought was good for our family' and their stupid jobs. Sometimes I wish I could run away to where no one could find me, where I could finally be at peace but there was no such thing for me with my luck.

It was the last day of school. I had just come out of class with my best friends Tami Devolle and Jamie Wilson we were planning on having one more sleepover before I left, and waiting there to harass me was The Terrible Twins; Cassie Devolle and Kaylin Alistair - they weren't actually sisters but they acted as if they were it was really hard to tell the difference between them. "Oh look what the cat dragged in, Little Miss Garbage "sneered Cassie, Kaylin giggling like an idiot. "Look who's talking I thought you were looking in a mirror and talking to yourself" muttered Jamie, lucky only Tami and I heard her. I notched Jamie in the arm and shot a look that said 'it is fine I can handle this brat ' she just sighed. This may be hard to believe but Cassie and I were the best of friends until we started middle school then she just shut me out as if I was never important to her, but it is all in the past I have Tami and Jamie now.

"what do you want Cassie, I don't have time for your stupid games" I said glaring at her. "Oh nothing just wanted to give you a send-off, ow and good riddings we are not going to be stuck with you anymore. we are going to be rid of you it is just better this way." She said in a fake sugary voice. I could feel my temper raising, I just wanted to slap that fake smile off her stupid face. ' This is your last day here, just be the bigger person ' Lupa chimed me in my mind, I calmed down almost immediately. "Whatever Cassie I have somewhere way more important to be "I said as I pushed myself passed her and Kaylin. I could hear Cassie ranting to Kaylin about how rude I was and I could feel her glare burning into my head.

Jamie and Tami followed. "Wow girl, I cannot believe you just did that and you knocked me I thought you were going to be calm and nice "said Jamie. "Sorry I couldn't speak up, you know how I am around my sister Cassie and her friend. "whispered Tami. "it is not your fault you were born related to Cassie. It is not your fault; it is okay" I said with a reassuring smile. Tami just simply nodded and looked at the ground. "Anyway we have more important things to talk about like our sleepover tonight" I said. We were all excited and sad, but we were going to have the best time of our lives.

We had just walked through my front door we were bombarded by the messy state my house was in. I just sighed "Hey mum, hey dad Tami and Jamie came here to hang out. They are also staying over. We are just going to change and head out we will be back before Eight."

"It's fine honey just be safe" said my mum "I promise I will, I always am." I stated. My mum gave me a sad look and sighed.

We headed up the stairs into 'my room'. Lupa flew out of my bag and settled on my shoulder, Tami's kwami (Calypta) and Jamie's kwami (Palleon) also came out and perched on my table. "I still cannot believe my parents are making me move to Stupid Paris!" I screamed "It is just so unfair; my whole world is here, in London! I can't believe this…"

"It might not be as bad as you think you will be in the city of love, lights and fashion. I know you love all those things" said Tami.

"Yeah, … I know… but still …"

" Let's get our mind off this and go shopping maybe even patrol" suggested Jamie. "That sounds like a good idea" I agreed

Later on …

"Wow I thought we would never leave Oxford Street" gasped Tami. "I know right; you wouldn't think that many shops would have that many sales. It is insane." Said Jamie "My feet are killing me". I rolled my eyes, "You guys just stop complaining, it was not that bad. Let's go back to my house, we can pretend to sleep and then go on patrol."

Both Tami and Jamie groaned, "But can we at least nap for a while then go on patrol at like, 10 pm" asked Tami.

"Fine, but then we go on patrol I really want to see London for all its glory one last time, before leaving tomorrow".

"Okay but we have something we need to tell you" said Tami "It is really important". I raised my eyebrow and looked at them suspiciously. "okay what is it" I asked.

"We'll tell you at patrol' said Jamie giving Tami the stink eye.

"Okay ... let's go". Then I looked at them suspiciously and they started whispering to each.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For all those reading this, you guys should please send in reviews and any ideas for my story.


	2. Author's Update

_**A/N**_

 **Hey guys! It's me the author. This is not and update. I just wanna say sorry that it is taking me so long to update Chapter 2. I've been going through writer's block lately it would be nice for so ideas on where to take the story. Pls don't be mad.**


End file.
